


The Sixth Night of Hannukah

by Mimozka



Series: Olicity Hannukah 2015 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hannukah, Support, chosen family, speculation for 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think, Felicity would want you to keep the tradition for her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth Night of Hannukah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriRainbowitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/gifts).



                                                                                                 

* * *

 

Oliver and Donna don’t leave the hospital. They sit in Felicity’s private room, once she’s out of the ICU, after the critical first 24 hours, Oliver sits in the chair next to her bed, while Donna naps on the uncomfortable recliner. The take turns. Even when leaving the room to go to the bathroom or the cafeteria for coffee - one of them is always with her. 

John had taken it upon himself to make sure they eat, drink and take care of themselves as they wait for Felicity to wake up. After Darhk’s attack, they had taken Sara to Lyla’s mother, fearing for another attempt on their lives by him. This time around Lyla had refused to go. Oliver and Felicity were as much her friends as they were John’s. They were her family, as well. 

So in the late afternoon of the sixth night of Hannukah, John had gone to visit Felicity and check on Oliver and Donna (after his meeting with Alex about tightening security) and Lyla had gone back to their loft to retrieve some of Felicity’s personal things, as well as a change of clothes for Oliver and Donna. 

She’d let herself in using the spare key Oliver and Felicity had given them several months earlier and she’d headed straight upstairs. It was on her way back down that something in the living room caught her eye and she just  _had_ to get that as well.

John was standing vigil near the window, as Oliver sat hunched over in the plastic hospital chair, clasping Felicity’s limp hand in both of his. 

 _“_ You’re not going to go all noble on her again, are you?” John asked, speaking for the first time since he arrived. This was something that’s been bothering him since the accident.

To his greatest relief Oliver shook his head. “No,” was all he offered in response. 

Whatever else he was going to say, got interrupted by Lyla’s arrival. 

She stopped short at seeing Felicity on the hospital bed. Her stupor only lasted a moment, then she shook her head and entered the room. Her friend was strong. She would be alright. She would make it through. If anyone could, that would be her. 

“I brought you some things from home, and some clothes to change into.” Lyla told Oliver Quietly.

“Stay with her please?” He’d asked John and Lyla, as he got up and went to wake Donna up. 

The Diggles nodded - John took Oliver’s place on the chair, and Lyla stood at the foot of the bed with one hand on Felicity’s foot. 

Donna disappeared into the en-suite bathroom and Oliver went to use the one at the end of the corridor.

Once he was back, he saw Donna hold the Hannukiah and some candles in her hands. 

“I thought it was a good idea, I saw it by accident.” Lyla shrugged sheepishly. “I think, Felicity would want you to keep the tradition for her.” 

Donna approached Lyla and squeezed her into a silent hug. 

“We’ll give you guys some privacy,” John said, standing up.

“John, you’re family. Both of you.” Oliver told both him and Lyla. “Stay.” 

The three of them watched Donna place the Hannukiah on the windowsill and light one candle after another as she said the hannukah blessings.

As she was reciting them, Oliver found himself uttering a prayer to the god he’d long stopped believing in - a prayer for Felicity to be alright.


End file.
